the_scorpions_kiss_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Keep Your Enemies Closer
Keep Your Enemies Closer is the second episode of the first season of The Scorpion's Kiss. It premiered on October 5th, 2018. Synopsis Alice moves in with Ruby as she starts plotting her plan to destroy Ruby, but finds her first obstacle in the form of Viola. Meanwhile, Michael starts getting closer to Theo and everyone gets ready for the Businessman of the Year Gala, while Romeo tries to get back at the Lockwoods. Episode Opening Scene Ruby and Alice are at a bar, having drinks together. RUBY: So in short, my life has been an entire lie... ALICE: ...Wow. RUBY: Yeah... The old lady, Catherine, told me about you. How you were such a sweet girl... and that our mother was a little complicated... ALICE: Mom was... a little troubling yes, but she was also kind-hearted and thoughtful... A tear rolls down Alice's eye. ALICE: I can't believe she's gone... RUBY: I wish I could've met her. ALICE: You would've loved her. RUBY: Also, I'm so sorry about the money. If I had known about you I wouldn't have wasted the money on Shopping Place... Catherine also told me about your situation. You're now living alone, right? ALICE: Yeah, but I can manage. RUBY: Well, I was thinking... What if you moved in with me? ALICE: Huh? RUBY: I really wanna help you out, Alice. I feel like I owe you this. ALICE: Oh, you don't owe me anything... But I'd love to move in! RUBY: Great! ALICE: Tomorrow morning I'll be there with my stuff! RUBY: Perfect! Here's my phone number and address. Ruby writes her phone number and her address in a sheet of paper and gives it to Alice. RUBY: See you tomorrow, Alice! ALICE: See you! Ruby leaves the bar as Alice's smile turns into anger. (INTRO) Scene 1 Alice arrives at her apartment, where Richard is there waiting for her. RICHARD: I got your call, what's up? ALICE: That bitch! Alice grabs the notice from the bank and tears it to pieces. RICHARD: Hey, calm down! What's wrong? ALICE: I have a half-sister, Richard. RICHARD: What?! ALICE: And guess who was the sole heiress to my mom's five million dollar fortune? HER! Oh, but you won't believe who it is... RICHARD: Who is it? ALICE: Ruby fucking Lockwood. RICHARD: Are you serious? ALICE: Yeah... UGH! Even from beyond the grave that little bitch is still able to fuck me over! I don't regret killing her whatsoever, that's for sure! RICHARD: ...Alice? ALICE: ...I'm so sorry, it's just... Why? Why did this happen to me? Alice starts crying as Richard holds her. RICHARD: Shh... Everything will be OK. ALICE: No, it won't... That's why I need to get revenge. RICHARD: What? ALICE: Yes, Richard! Don't you see? Ruby is a fake little cunt who's only inviting me in because she feels pity that I don't wipe my ass with dollar bills, and I bet her family is the same way. And Ruby was clearly her favorite child... RICHARD: Alice, it isn't Ruby's fault- ALICE: The hell it isn't! She has everything, and I have nothing! ...What, you're on her side? RICHARD: No, Alice, it's just- ALICE: You're so kind, Richard... And so loyal, and so gullible. Those people, they don't care about anything but themselves! RICHARD: ...You're right, Alice. ALICE: See? RICHARD: What are you planning on doing? ALICE: I'm moving in with them. RICHARD: Really? ALICE: You know what they say... Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer. Meanwhile, Ruby, her family, her staff and Alexandria are all reunited in the living room. RUBY: My deceased parents, whom I thought were my biological parents, are actually my adoptive parents. Truth is, my real mother was a woman who lived in an apartment with her other daughter, my half-sister. She died a few years ago, and I was warned of her death. ALEXANDRIA: Woah, that's some crazy shit. MICHAEL: Tell me about it. RUBY: So, long story short, I met my half-sister and I offered her a place to stay! VIOLA: But all the bedrooms are occupied, Mrs. Lockwood. RUBY: Not Melrose's. Suddenly someone knocks at the door. Viola opens it as it is revealed to be Melrose. KAI: Speak of the devil. MELROSE: Shut up, Kai. PAUL: And where were you yesterday AND today? MELROSE: I was with Tiffany. You can ask Romeo if you doubt me. RUBY: Well we are not exactly in speaking terms. MELROSE: So what did I miss, besides Uncle Michael being back? Melrose greets Michael. MICHAEL: Well, the usual... Your mother just found out her parents were not her real parents and her real mother died a few days ago and she has a half-sister who is moving in and sleeping in your room! MELROSE: Oh, that's OK, I can sleep at Tiffany's. Ruby narrows her eyes at Melrose. RUBY: Well, that's pretty much it. ALEXANDRIA: Love! Viola, can you bring me more of this wine, that would be fantastic darling. Viola reluctantly puts more wine in Alexandria's glass. ALEXANDRIA: Thanks, dear. As everyone is leaving the living room, Kai walks up to Melrose. KAI: So where were you really? MELROSE: Since when is that any of your business? Melrose rolls her eyes and walks upstairs. Scene 2 The next day, Alice arrives to Ruby's house with a suitcase, where Ruby is there waiting for her outside. RUBY: Hi, Alice! ALICE: Oh my god, this place is huge! RUBY: Wait until you see the inside! The two enter the house as Alice looks in aw at the house. ALICE: Wow, this place is ten times bigger than my apartment, no joke! She sees everyone in the living room waiting for her. RUBY: Alice, this is my family. Everyone stands up and greets Alice. PAUL: Hello Alice, I'm Paul, Ruby's husband... I'm so sorry about your mother's death. RUBY: OUR mother. PAUL: Sorry, that bit of news is still fresh on my mind. Kai greets Alice. KAI: Hello, I'm Kai, I hope you have an enjoyable time here! ALICE: Thanks! MICHAEL: I'm Michael. MELROSE: And I'm Melrose. ALICE: Oh, ok. ALEXANDRIA: And I'm Alexandria. I'm Ruby's best friend. We're like sisters, really... ALICE: Oh! RUBY: Want me to give you a tour of the house? ALICE: Sure! Meanwhile, Romeo and Laura are talking in their bedroom. LAURA: Are you excited for the Business of the Year Gala? ROMEO: Sure... LAURA: Why did you pull out of the Shopping Place deal? ROMEO: You know, you ask a lot of questions... LAURA: Because I care, Romeo... Romeo writes a text to Zara. "meet me at our motel room. we need to talk" ROMEO: I have to go. LAURA: Uh, okay... See you later. ROMEO: Yeah. Romeo leaves the bedroom as Laura narrows her eyes. Scene 3 Michael is in the house's gym working out when Theo walks in. THEO: Oh, sorry, wrong room! MICHAEL: Guess you haven't gotten used to it, right? THEO: Yeah, I only started working for Ruby last week... The two look at each other. THEO: I'm Theo. MICHAEL: Michael. THEO: Yeah, I've heard a lot of things about you. MICHAEL: Hopefully good things... Although I probably don't have the best reputation here. THEO: I'm not one to listen to rumors... I like figuring out things for myself. MICHAEL: Oh really? THEO: Yeah... The two look at each other flirtatiously when Paul comes in. PAUL: Erm, am I interrupting something? MICHAEL: No... What is it? PAUL: Well, I just wanted to ask you if you're coming to the Businessman of the Year Gala? MICHAEL: Of course! I wouldn't miss my brother winning Business of the Year! Are you coming too, Theo? THEO: Yeah... MICHAEL: Great! PAUL: Theo, would you excuse us for a second? THEO: Um, ok... Theo walks away. MICHAEL: And here we go. PAUL: Michael I want you to be careful. MICHAEL: Oh my god Paul, relax! What do you think I'm gonna do? PAUL: I don't know, maybe what happened with Nate? Michael looks in disbelief at Paul. MICHAEL: You know, you're a real dick for throwing that to my face. PAUL: Michael, I didn't mean- MICHAEL: Of course you didn't... God, you're just like dad. Michael storms off as Paul sighs. Meanwhile, Ruby shows Alice her bedroom. RUBY: This is Melrose's bedroom, but you can sleep here... ALICE: Great! RUBY: And that's the tour! ALICE: I'm so grateful... You're being so nice to me. RUBY: Of course... You're one of our own now, Alice... Which means... Ruby picks out a dress out of Melrose's closet. RUBY: I want you to wear this to the Business of the Year Gala. ALICE: You want me to go? No way! RUBY: Of course... Unless you have other plans? ALICE: No, I'd love to! RUBY: Great! We have to be ready at 7 P.M.! ALICE: Okay! Ruby leaves the bedroom when suddenly Viola enters. VIOLA: Alice, I just wanted to say... ALICE: Yes? VIOLA: I know what you're doing. You can stop the "poor grateful girl" act now. ALICE: Excuse me? VIOLA: I'm not dumb, I've met people like you. People that take advantage. There's a big storm coming, Alice, and it's going to rain all over you. Viola leaves the bedroom as Alice narrows her eyes. Scene 4 Romeo and Zara are talking in their motel room. ZARA: So now what do you want me to do? ROMEO: I want you to seduce Paul at the Business of the Year Gala. ZARA: Yeah, no. ROMEO: Excuse me? What happened to "her husband is a hot piece of british meat"? ZARA: I was joking! I'm gonna be busy, I'm going to present the award for Businessman of the Year! And I'm not gonna lose my dignity and fuck with a married man! ROMEO: HA! What dignity do you have to lose? You're nothing more than a pathetic cheap no-career reporter. ZARA: Says the man who's obsessed with a married woman ever since high school. I'm the pathetic one here? Suddenly Romeo snaps and starts strangling Zara, as she kicks him and makes him stop. ZARA: ROMEO, WHAT THE HELL?! ROMEO: Talk to me like that- ZARA: No, YOU listen. If you EVER put your hands around my neck ever again I swear to god I will end your life. Zara leaves the motel room. Meanwhile, Melrose arrives to school as Tiffany joins her. TIFFANY: Hey girl! So how was your first day back at your house? MELROSE: Annoying as all hell. At least my uncle Michael's here. He's always fun. Suddenly Tiffany and Melrose see Mikayla and Kai talking in the lockers, as Tiffany looks at them jealous. MELROSE: Gross. I swear those two are going to keep being friendzoned by each other until the end of times, not realising they both wanna fuck each other. TIFFANY: Huh? Kai has a crush on that skank Mikayla? MELROSE: Probably... Why are you asking? TIFFANY: ...No big deal. MELROSE: Tiffany, do you have a crush on my brother? TIFFANY: Ha! As if I'd ever have a crush on that nerd... I should go talk to them right now. MELROSE: Do whatever you feel like doing, sis. Tiffany walks up to them. MIKAYLA: Oh, my weekend was mostly boring- Tiffany! TIFFANY: Mikayla... Love the Forever 21 look, it really suits your basic aesthetic. KAI: Knock it off, Tiffany. TIFFANY: Oh, right, sorry. I didn't realise the two lovebirds were humping each other. You two have a lovely day. Tiffany storms off as Melrose joins her. MELROSE: You SO have a crush on my brother. TIFFANY: I do not! They both walk off into the hallways. Scene 5 As Alice is walking around the house, she finds Viola stealing a necklace from Ruby's bedrooom. Alice pulls out her phone and takes a picture of Viola stealing the necklace without her noticing and leaves. Later, Ruby is putting on her dress when she notices her necklace is gone. RUBY: Hey Paul! PAUL: Yes? RUBY: Have you seen my necklace? PAUL: Not at all... RUBY: Weird... It was right here earlier. Meanwhile, Melrose is in the living room on her phone when Michael notices her. KAI: Why aren't you dressed up? MELROSE: I'm not going. Ruby overhears this and walks downstairs. RUBY: You're going to get dressed right now, young lady. MELROSE: Hell no. Ruby takes Melrose's phone from her hands and breaks it. MELROSE: What the hell, mom?! That thing cost a lot of money! RUBY: Yeah, I know. I bought it. Now YOU are going to get dressed for the Gala and then we can talk about buying a new one. MELROSE: You're unbearable, you know that?! RUBY: Well I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree then! Melrose reluctantly goes upstairs to get changed. KAI: Damn, mom... RUBY: She had it coming. Meanwhile, Michael is putting his tie when Theo walks in. THEO: You look good in a suit. MICHAEL: I've also been told I look good without a suit... Or anything really. Theo chuckles. MICHAEL: See you in the Gala. Michael leaves the bedroom as Theo falls back on the wall, crushing on Michael. Scene 6 At the Gala, the Lockwoods arrive to the Gala, as they are photographed by the paparazzi. ALICE: Woah, this is so fancy! RUBY: Get used to it sis... You're a Lockwood now! When they get inside, they greet the people there, including Romeo, Tiffany and Laura. LAURA: Hey Ruby! Paul... PAUL: Hello, Laura! Tiffany, you've grown so fast- MELROSE: Dad, please. Melrose grabs Tiffany's hand as the two get away from the families. ROMEO: Hello, everyone. Ruby. RUBY: Romeo. Silence fills in, when suddenly Alexandria shows up. ALEXANDRIA: Hey everyone! Ruby, Laura, Paul, Kai... Dickhead... ROMEO: Excuse me? ALEXANDRIA: Sorry did I say that out loud? I meant Romeo. LAURA: Um! RUBY: You know what, Alexandria and I should talk in private. ALEXANDRIA: Should we really talk in private? RUBY: Yes, we should. The two of them go somewhere more private. RUBY: Alexandria, you can't just pop off like that! ALEXANDRIA: I know, I know... I'm sorry, I drank a little before coming here. RUBY: A little? ALEXANDRIA: Ok, fine, a lot. I know you couldn't tell, my tolerance to alcohol is very high. RUBY: Sure. ALEXANDRIA: I just don't get why that fucking creep is chasing you... Wait, you didn't tell him about... RUBY: Melrose? No! Romeo can't know that he's her father... And I don't want you telling that to anyone! If Paul or anyone for that matter found out... ALEXANDRIA: Hey, c'mon, I got you... Ok, now let's hit this minibar bitch! Ruby laughs as she follows an excited Alexandria. Later in the Gala, Zara gets on stage as she introduces the award for Businessman of the Year. ZARA: Hello everyone, I am Zara Loomis, and welcome to the 4th Annual Businessman of the Year Gala! Everyone claps. ZARA: In this Gala, we will honor and shine a light on the cream of the crop, the ones who, because of their hard-work, have reached a large level of success and have taken their companies to astonishing places. The Businessman of the Year award goes to... Zara takes out a paper from the envelope, with the answer. ZARA: Paul Lockwood! The crowd cheers as Paul gets on stage and accepts the award. PAUL: Thank you for this award... But I can't accept this... Because I didn't do this alone. If not for the help of my amazing wife, I wouldn't have reached the level of success I have reached today. I wanna thank her, and everyone who was involved in the Shopping Place project, and my family. I couldn't have done this without you. Everyone claps for Paul as he leaves the stage with his award, except for Romeo who's just chugging a glass of wine. LAURA: You could at least pretend you're happy for him. ROMEO: Whatever... Scene 7 After the award, Paul is in the minibar when Alice approaches him. ALICE: I'll have a Manhattan, please. PAUL: Wow, a classic... ALICE: I know my drinks... The two look at each other. ALICE: So why aren't you celebrating with Ruby? I think she's looking for you. PAUL: Honestly? Part of me feels like I don't deserve this. I almost lost Shopping Place if it wasn't for the five million dollars. ALICE: Well... You are a team right? PAUL: I guess. ALICE: I don't think you should be so hard on yourself, Paul. I mean, you are the Businessman of the Year! Also, you're smart, funny, quick-witted, good-looking... What girl wouldn't wanna help out a man like that? PAUL: Are you flirting with me? ALICE: No, I'm just complementing you. PAUL: Well I'll take those compliments. The two laugh. ALICE: Hey, what do you know about Viola? PAUL: Well, she's our housekeeper... She was a very poor woman before we hired her. She had a son who had a terminal illness and needed a job desperately, so we took her in. ALICE: Really? Are we talking really poor? Like, "would steal my boss' necklace" poor? PAUL: Wait... What are you implying? ALICE: I don't wanna get in trouble or anything but... Alice pulls out her phone and shows her the picture of Viola stealing Ruby's necklace. PAUL: Oh my god! Now that I think about it, a lot of our objects have gone missing the past few months. ALICE: I hope I don't get in trouble for ratting her out... PAUL: No, it's OK. You're just trying to help. You're a nice girl, Alice. ALICE: Thanks... PAUL: I'm gonna go and see if I find Ruby. ALICE: Ok, I'll meet you guys later. PAUL: Ok! Paul leaves as Alice drinks her Manhattan menacingly. Meanwhile, Kai is outside when he sees Zara walking by. ZARA: Hello. KAI: Oh, hi! You're the woman who introduced the Businessman of the Year award, right? ZARA: The one and only... And you are Paul Lockwood's son, right? KAI: Yep. ZARA: I can definetly see the resemblance... Both strong, handsome, capable men. Kai starts visibly blushing. ZARA: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fluster you. KAI: N-No... It's okay... ZARA: Do you have a girlfriend? KAI: No... Why do you ask? ZARA: Really? KAI: No, I've never thought much about that. ZARA: Maybe you should... KAI: Yeah, maybe you're right... ZARA: Hey, do you wanna get out of here? Go to a bar, have some drinks... KAI: I'm not old enough to drink, sorry. ZARA: Oh, c'mon... Trust me, they'll let you in. KAI: ...Sure then, why not. The two leave and go to a bar near the Gala. Cut to Kai and Zara going into the bathroom and taking off each other's clothes, while making out intensely. KAI: Are you sure about this? ZARA: Very... The two start to have sex, as the camera pans to Kai's phone, where Ruby is calling him. Final Scene In a montage of various scenes, Viola is arrested for stealing from her boss. As she is being taken away, she looks at Alice. VIOLA: You dirty skank! ALICE: Have fun in jail... Viola enters the car as the police officers drive off. In another scene, Michael and Theo enter the bedroom making out as Michael pushes Theo on top of the bed. THEO: Oh, you wanna go there big boy? MICHAEL: You know it. The two start taking their clothes off. In another scene, Melrose is in a classroom lazing out while Tiffany is staring at Kai. In yet another scene, Ruby is looking at an old picture of Romeo and her in high school. RUBY: (sigh) In another scene, a shirtless Paul is mowing the lawn as Alice watches in her bra and panties from the balcony, when she gets a call from Richard. ALICE: Gross... She ignores the call and keeps watching Richard mowing the lawn. (END)Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes